leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Valerie
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Valerie |jname=マーシュ |tmname=Mache |slogan=yes |sloganline=The maiden from a land with history. |image=XY Valerie.png |caption=Art from X and Y |size=300px |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Gray |hair=Black |hometown=Laverre City |region=Kalos (originally Johto) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader |game=yes |generation= |games= |leader=yes |gym=Laverre Gym |specialist=yes |type= type |badge=Badge#Fairy Badge Fairy Badge |anime=yes |epnum=XY073 |epname=A Fashionable Battle! |enva=Kate Bristol |java=Satsuki Yukino |}} Valerie (Japanese: マーシュ Mache) is the Gym Leader of Laverre City's Gym, known officially as the Laverre Gym. She specializes in . She gives the to Trainers who defeat her. In the games Valerie appears in Pokémon X and Y as a Gym Leader. She is a fashion designer who originally comes from Johto. She appears to possess a deep appreciation for all that is beautiful. Trainers who defeat Valerie will receive the , along with . Valerie also seems to want to feel like a Pokémon, and she self-designed her costume in an attempt to identify herself with Pokémon. Also, according to the television show Gym Freaks, her outfit weighs . It also states that she used to be a model and as such can wear incredibly high heels. Pokémon Gym battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSValerie.png |size=150px |prize= 6,720 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Valerie |game=XY |location=Laverre Gym |pokemon=3 }}| | | Battle Chateau |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSValerie.png |size=150px |prize= 6,400 |class=Marchioness |name=Valerie |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2 }}| | Battle Chateau - Blue Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSValerie.png |size=150px |prize= 4,800 |class=Marchioness |name=Valerie |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2 }}| | Battle Chateau - Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSValerie.png |size=150px |prize= 7,200 |class=Marchioness |name=Valerie |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2 }}| | Battle Chateau - Red Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSValerie.png |size=150px |prize= 8,000 |class=Marchioness |name=Valerie |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2 }}| | Battle Chateau - Black Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSValerie.png |size=150px |prize= 9,600 |class=Marchioness |name=Valerie |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2 }}| | Battle Chateau rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSValerie.png |size=150px |prize= 8,000 |class=Marchioness |name=Valerie |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2 }}| | Battle Chateau rematch - Blue Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSValerie.png |size=150px |prize= 6,400 |class=Marchioness |name=Valerie |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2 }}| | Battle Chateau rematch - Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSValerie.png |size=150px |prize= 8,800 |class=Marchioness |name=Valerie |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2 }}| | Battle Chateau rematch - Red Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSValerie.png |size=150px |prize= 9,600 |class=Marchioness |name=Valerie |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2 }}| | Battle Chateau rematch - Black Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSValerie.png |size=150px |prize= 11,200 |class=Marchioness |name=Valerie |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2 }}| | Quotes ;Laverre Gym * Before battle :"Oh, if it isn't a young ... So you've flown all the way through my Gym, fluttering down to me on a fortunate wind. Then I suppose you have earned yourself the right to a battle, as a reward for your efforts. I am Valerie, who leads this Gym. I hope your visit will prove entertaining to you. The elusive Fairy types may appear frail as a breeze and delicate as a bloom, but they are strong." * Upon being defeated :"I hope the sun is shining tomorrow... That would be reason enough to smile." * After being defeated :"Yes... That was a fine battle. I shall reward you for this great victory. This is the Fairy Badge. It is yours now. Its beauty is captivating, is it not? ... ... ... ... ... ... Ah... Do forgive me. I was so captivated, I forgot for a moment that it is yours." :"This captivating Fairy Badge will endear any Pokémon up to Lv. 80 to you... Yes, even those Pokémon that you may receive from others will obey you. I also wish to award you this TM... Please consider it a personal gift from me, not simply the winnings of a battle." :"Oh? My, what a curious feeling... I can't seem to recall any longer which move is contained in that TM. I hope you might forgive me. My designs are said to be rather mystifying. Do you agree with that? I've always wanted to be a Pokémon, you see. That desire is my inspiration and what I try to achieve by designing. And yet...the only time I feel I am truly one with Pokémon is when we are embroiled in desperate battle. I wonder why that is... Hmm... Could it be-- Never mind. It is nothing, kind Trainer." * Post-game :"What do you think it is exactly that separates humans from Pokémon? Is there even need for such a thing? Why should they be separate from one another?" ;Battle Chateau * Before battle (first battle) :"Oh, if it isn't my young Trainer... It is lovely to get to meet you again like this. Then I suppose you have earned yourself the right to a battle, as a reward for your efforts. The elusive Fairy may appear frail as the breeze and delicate as a bloom, but it is strong." * Before battle (rematch) :"Oh, if it isn't my young Trainer... We seem to keep meeting like this, don't we? Then I suppose you have earned yourself the right to a battle, as a reward for your efforts. The elusive Fairy may appear frail as the breeze and delicate as a bloom, but it is strong." * Upon being defeated :"I hope that you will find things worth smiling about tomorrow..." * After being defeated ::If giving the player an item: "I hope you will accept this gift from me... Please consider it as a personal gift from me, not simply the winnings of a battle." :"That was truly a captivating battle. I might just be captivated by you." * If the player is defeated :"Oh goodness, what a pity..." Gym Freaks :April: "Hello! It's time for Gym Freaks, your source for the hottest news about hot Gym Leaders in Kalos. So... I'm now in front of the Laverre City Gym! ... Oooooh. Valerie has arrived! She's glorious! What a beauty! With a fairylike existence! She can wear such high heels because she used to be a model. If I were wearing heels that high, I wouldn't be able to get out of my house. Ah... She went inside the Gym... That's all for the on-site report. Good-bye for now, everyone." :April: "Hello! It's time for Gym Freaks, your source for the hottest news about hot Gym Leaders in Kalos. So... I'm now in front of the Laverre City Gym! ... Ohhh. Valerie has arrived! She's beautiful! So beautiful! Her existence is fairylike! Her clothes weigh 33 pounds! How can she managed to wear it? She might be surprisingly muscular... Oops. I shouldn't have said that... Ah... She went inside the Gym... That's all for the on-site report. Good-bye for now, everyone." Sprites Artwork In the anime Valerie debuted in A Fashionable Battle!. After and arrived in Laverre City, became excited about the prospect of meeting her. When a fashion show was about to start, Valerie became unsure on what to do while preparing for the fashion show. Blossom and brought over Serena and , and Valerie recommended them to her fashion show to replace two participants who didn't show up. During the fashion show, Valerie had a battle against Sawyer in which she was going to give a Gym Badge to him if he defeated her. However, Valerie easily defeated Sawyer's thanks to her 's speed. This battle caused Ash to realize that Valerie was going to be tough to deal with. In Fairy-Type Trickery!, Valerie got to battle Ash next. When Ash and his friends arrived in the Laverre Gym, they initially noticed that Valerie was absent. She then made her entrance in the Gym after a performance was made inside. They began their battle with Valerie using first. She revealed that she wanted to be a Pokémon, which was why she talked like one. After defeated Valerie's Sylveon, Valerie sent out Spritzee next. Her strategy was revealed when she had Spritzee use . This managed to defeat Fletchinder, as Fletchinder took too long with the multiple s during the stage Trick Room was active. Valerie dealt with Hawlucha next. By treating it as a wrestling ring, Hawlucha withheld Spritzee's attacks and then ed the Trick Room, shattering it. Spritzee was defeated by Hawlucha, thus defeating Valerie. The s comment that Valerie hasn't lost to anybody in a while. She then gave Ash the as proof for defeating her. She reappeared in a flashback in the next episode. She appeared in a fantasy in A League of His Own!, when Ash was talking to Everett about the Gym Leaders that he had defeated in Kalos, in order for him to be able to compete in the Lumiose Conference. In A Towering Takeover!, Valerie was seen in her Gym, watching Lysandre's broadcast from Lumiose City along with her Pokémon. In Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!, Valerie and Spritzee were among those who helped to destroy the Giant Rock. She reappeared in a flashback in Till We Compete Again!. Pokémon is Valerie's first known Pokémon. It was first seen with Valerie and her Pokémon before the fashion show began. During the fashion show, it battled against Sawyer's . When Bagon launched a , Spritzee was completely unaffected by the move. After easily dodging Bagon's attacks using its agility, it defeated Bagon with Dazzling Gleam. It reappeared in Fairy-Type Trickery!, where it battled against in his Laverre Gym battle. It defeated his despite Fletchinder's super effective attacks, but lost to despite having a type advantage. It reappeared in a flashback in Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!. It appeared again in A Towering Takeover!, where it was seen watching Lysandre's broadcast from Lumiose City along with Valerie. It appeared yet again in Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!, where it helped destroy the Giant Rock. It reappeared in a flashback in Till We Compete Again!. Spritzee's known moves are , , , , and .}} was briefly seen in its first appearance with the other Pokémon when Valerie prepared for her fashion show. It reappeared in Fairy-Type Trickery!, where it battled against in his Laverre Gym battle. Despite proving to be a powerful opponent, it eventually fell for 's super effective . It appeared again in A Towering Takeover!, where it was seen watching Lysandre's broadcast from Lumiose City along with Valerie. Sylveon's known moves are , , and .}} was briefly seen with the other Pokémon when Valerie was preparing for her fashion show. It appeared again in A Towering Takeover!, where it was seen watching Lysandre's broadcast from Lumiose City along with Valerie. None of Mr. Mime's moves are known.}} was briefly seen with the other Pokémon when Valerie was preparing for her fashion show. It appeared again in A Towering Takeover!, where it was seen watching Lysandre's broadcast from Lumiose City along with Valerie. None of Mawile's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=雪野五月 Satsuki Yukino |en=Kate Bristol |fi=Unknown voice actress (XY073-XY074) Alina Tomnikov (XY135-XY136) |he=אורלי תגר Orly Tagar |it=Ludovica de Caro |pt_br=Kandy Riccy |es_la=Valentina Souza |es_eu=Marta Almazán}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Valerie debuted in the . She is first seen at a Laverre City hospital alongside Grant and Olympia. They came to visit their friend and fellow Gym Leader Korrina, who was still recuperating from injuries she sustained from a battle with Team Flare. Afterward, she leaves with Grant and Olympia to have a meeting with the other Kalos Gym Leaders. After meeting up with Wulfric and Ramos, the Gym Leaders finish their meeting and return to Y's group. They travel by sea on Wulfric's to Geosenge Town, where Team Flare's base is located. Upon arriving, they find the ultimate weapon in the process of being activated. When Y leaps in to keep the weapon's petals from opening, the Gym Leaders assist her by also using their strength and their Pokémon to keep the weapon closed. By using her 's ability to create invisible blocks of solid air, she assisted her fellow Gym Leaders by allowing them to stand in the air. The plan was stopped by Bryony, who used her special goggles to see through the technique and used her to cut through them with ease. Despite their best efforts, the Gym Leaders are unable to prevent the ultimate weapon from blooming and firing on the Kalos region. The attack hits many areas and damages several buildings, but the heroes' efforts managed to weaken the weapon's power and prevent any lives from being taken. The Gym Leaders and Y were also protected from the attack thanks to Valerie and Olympia's Pokémon surrounding them in barriers. Later, the Kalos Gym Leaders help rebuild the damaged buildings that were destroyed by the ultimate weapon's blast. Due to Team Flare's influence over the media, the Gym Leaders and X's group were blamed for the incident. Sometime later, Team Flare attempts to reactivate the plan to use the ultimate weapon by extracting life energy from wild Pokémon captured at the Pokémon Village. The plan is interrupted by the arrival of Viola, Clemont, Alexa, Bonnie, and Yvette, who lead a charge to free the captured Pokémon. When attempts to call for backup, he finds that Valerie and the other Gym Leaders have defeated the other members of Team Flare that were stationed at Cyllage City. After Team Flare is fully defeated, Valerie and her allies meet with X and his friends at Lumiose City to congratulate them on their victory. Pokémon This listing is of Valerie's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. is Valerie's only known Pokémon. It accompanied Valerie to visit an injured Korrina at a Laverre City hospital. Later, it was used at Geosenge Town to keep the ultimate weapon from being activated. By creating blocks of solid air, it helped keep the other Gym Leaders' Pokémon floating in the air. Bryony saw through this trick and used her Bisharp to cut through the blocks, sending Mr. Mime and the other Pokémon plummeting to the ground. When the ultimate weapon was fired, it created a barrier to protect the Gym Leaders and Y from its effect. None of Mr. Mime's moves are known.}} Trivia * Valerie's Japanese Leader title is . * According to a in Kalos's hotels, Valerie is from the Johto region. * In both the original Japanese game and anime, Valerie speaks with a Kyoto dialect of Japanese. Ecruteak City in the Johto region is inspired by the city of and some of its residents use the same dialect. Names Category:Game characters Category:X and Y characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Fairy-type Trainers de:Valerie es:Valeria fr:Valériane it:Valérie ja:マーシュ zh:瑪綉